picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Office
The Office is the room the player resides in in the FNAP series from 12AM - 6AM. In the Office, depending on the game, the player must use certain mechanics to fend off the Piconians from scaring you. The Office appears in a different shape or form in FNAP1, FNAP2, FNAP:R, TNAP3, and in PR:TLE (Office 1 and Office 2). The Office (FNAP1) The Office in Five Nights At Pico's 1 is colored dark grey, has a red and black checkerboard floor, has an enormous table with a monitor in the middle, has 2 doors on the left and right side, and has 2 windows next to said left/right doors. On top of the doors are buttons used to control the doors and the lights. You cannot leave the office at any time in the game. The Office (FNAP:R) Although the Office in this game is similar to the one in FNAP1, there are some noticeable changes made. The walls are a lighter gray, the floor is now a solid orange, there's a paper on the desk, and there's also a red "Party Pico" poster on the wall. The door and light buttons are now not on top of the doors as well. Other than that, it's the exact same. The monitor, light, doors and windows are still present. The buttons are used to control the doors and the lights just like in the original. The Office (FNAP2) The Office in Five Nights At Pico's 2 has gray-colored walls, a desk with a paper and monitor on it, a solid red floor, papers and a poster hanging on the wall, a cracked monitor on the floor, two vents on each side, and a big hallway in front. There are also buttons controlling the vent lights as well. The player is never allowed to leave the office during the night, and cannot close any doors this time. However, the player can use a flashlight to see through the hallway and a mask to fool Piconians who enter the Office. The Office (TNAP3) The Office in Ten Nights At Pico's 3 is all an eerie green color. It's a rather long room too. The room has a big entryway on the left, and a big desk with a fan, a monitor, and Piconian action figures on said desk. There's also a big window in front of the office with a hole leading to The Backroom as well. Piconian heads can also be seen on the top of the room. Office 1 & 2 (PR:TLE) Office 1 Office 1 is a long room (similar to TNAP3) with a window in front of the room. There is 2 doorways on the right, one of them leading to the South Hall, and the other leading to Office 2. The floor is made of wooden planks and the walls are colored gray as well. Office 1 is viewable on the cameras, and the player never works inside Office 1 ever in the game. Tera and Giga appear here while trying to scare you. Office 2 Office 2 is the office the player resides in during 12AM-6AM, like every other office in the series. In the room, there's a window in front of the office, a desk with a desktop computer and a radio on it, an entrance leading to Office 1, and a door leading to the South Hall. There's also a malfunctioning camera on top of the room. A light switch is also present at the right side of the room.